


El lugar secreto Sherlock&Hermana!lectora/Reader

by lavalitaah



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hermandad, Lost - Freeform, Pedido tumblr, Perdido, Sister and brother - Freeform, happy end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina que Sherlock esta preocupado por ti, su hermana menor ya que no te encuentra en ningun lado</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lugar secreto Sherlock&Hermana!lectora/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Esto originalmente lo publique en mi pagina de Tumblr imagina en español y fue pedido por un anonimo...

Él estaba Preocupado, Muy preocupado, han pasado muchas horas desde que saliste y todavía no regresabas de tu destino, no le dijiste a nadie donde ibas, sobre todo a tu hermano mayor Sherlock, porque sentías que algunas veces era sobreprotector.

Sherlock le pregunto a John pero el aparentemente tampoco sabía dónde fue “ella se veía molesta por algo antes de salir” *¿Molesta, será que ella estará molesta por pasar más tiempo resolviendo crímenes que estar con ella?* pensó mientras caminaba por las calles *No, ella siempre ha demostrado entusiasmo por lo que hago* rápidamente pensó, *¿O quizá, le habrá pasado algo?*.

Pasaron horas y horas viendo en todas partes que siempre frecuentabas plazas, tiendas de café, e incluso a amigos (y enemigos) tuyos y de él. Sherlock te conocía bien, eras su hermana menor y su deber era cuidarte, pero no hubo resultado, hasta que se le ocurrió la única ubicación el cual tú irías en momentos como este, el lugar secreto que básicamente era una pequeña laguna frondosa, y durante la noche se veían las estrellas.

Al llegar a ese lugar sus sospechas se volvieron reales, estabas ahí, sentada con un cuaderno dibujando algo.

“¡Al fin te encuentro (Tu Nombre)!” dijo Sherlock mientras caminaba hacia ti, mientras te volteabas a verlo “Ah, hola hermano ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” dijiste con tono de sorpresa.

“he estado buscándote durante todo el día, ¿Qué pensante al estar a esta hora sola en este lugar?” el dijo, paso un momento de silencio hasta que empezaste a hablar “Simplemente me quería relajar, salir del ajetreo de Londres, venir a pensar y recordar cuando éramos más jóvenes” dijiste mientras Sherlock se sentó al lado tuyo y por un largo rato se olvidaron de los problemas, pasaron tiempo que les faltaba, a pesar de que muchas veces tenía un carácter frio, lo que le ayuda siempre a resolver casos, aunque en el fondo siempre se preocupaba por ti y tu integridad y hoy fue prueba de eso.

“vámonos a casa, hace frio” Sherlock dijo después de un rato después de eso te paraste del lugar y caminaron hacia casa.

 

Fin


End file.
